Question: How many significant figures does $0600$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{6}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{6}00$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{6}\color{orange}{00}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 1.